


Taking care of your Witcher

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Geralt is a good boy, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, use your words Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: People are not always happy to see a Witcher even if he just got rid of a Kikimora for them.Good thing, Geralt has a bard who gladly takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 13
Kudos: 343





	Taking care of your Witcher

The tavern door was thrown open and a Witcher, completely covered in blood, entered, swords on his back and a Kikimora head in his hand.

“Look who’s back, and rid you of the threat lurking outside your town,” the overenthusiastic bard yelled and leapt off the table. The people in the tavern were much less enthusiastic. They hadn’t really been happy to have them there in the first place but they still hired him. Apparently the Kikimora was more of a pain than having a Witcher in town for a night or two. But no one wanted to come near him. He could hear them whisper.

“Disgusting!”

“Mutant.”

“Monster.”

“Freak!”

Nothing he hadn’t been called before. But especially after ridding them of a monster it hurt a lot. He would never show it to them, so he continued to stare at them as he threw the head on a table.

“I’ll take my coin now,” he growled. But no one seemed to want to step closer. Jaskier, who was now standing next to him, was not as calm as Geralt. He could smell the anger coming from him. The bard made a step forward. “You pay him now,” he demanded angrily and held out his hand.

The man who hired them reached in his pocket and got out a pouch, holding it in front of him. Jaskier huffed, stepped closer and grabbed it out of his hand.

“Let’s go up to our room, Geralt, since the person who saved their fucking lives is clearly not wanted here,” Jaskier said, glaring at the people. “At least bring us some food, will you?” He demanded from the innkeep and then pushed Geralt up the stairs.

Geralt felt how angry and annoyed Jaskier was. He himself was used to it. It still hurt but he mostly pushed the feeling away. Or at least he tried.

After they closed the door, Jaskier turned to him and pushed some hair out of Geralt’s face. He leaned in for a kiss but Geralt pushed him away.

“Don’t, I’m disgusting,” he said gently. Jaskier took his head into his hands. “I hate to see how they treat you. And even though you try to hide it, I know it hurts you, I can see it in your eyes. I don’t want you to be hurt. Please let me take care of you.” Geralt smiled. He wanted to touch Jaskier but he didn’t want to get blood on him so he just nodded and allowed the bard to take off his armor. Jaskier neatly piled the armor in a corner of the room, before completely undressing Geralt. Apparently Jaskier had already ordered a bath, because there was a tub full of hot water already sitting in the room.

Geralt entered the hot water and quickly washed his face.

“Come here, please,” he said. Jaskier did as asked and Geralt pulled him down for a kiss. Having Jaskier close, helped him to relax. He was the only person he could stand to be with when he felt like this.

“Let me wash your hair, darling,” Jaskier said as he pulled back. Geralt turned around to allow Jaskier access to his hair. He would never admit it to anyone outside of this room but he loved when Jaskier used pet names for him. And he also loved the way gentle hands rubbed soap into his hair to clean them, and the way Jaskier started to kiss his neck after he was done washing his hair.

He finished cleaning himself and left the bath. Jaskier looked at him with a smile. Every time he would be naked in front of the bard, he looked at him like that, with love and wonder and Geralt never knew how to handle that. It made him feel incredibly warm but no one before had looked at him like that. They normally only saw the mutant, but not Jaskier. He got dried off and Jaskier stepped close to him, placing his warm hands on Geralt’s chest.

“I think, you need someone taking care of you, dear,” he said, his blue eyes looking into Geralt’s. Geralt bit his lower lip, he couldn’t really bring himself to answer that question. It was still hard for him to actually show vulnerability, even in front of Jaskier, who knew him better than anyone else and who he trusted more than he ever trusted anyone before. He placed his hands on Jaskier’s hips, feeling his warm body under the shirt. The doublet had been taken off a while before. And then he leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s. The bard placed a hand on Geralt’s cheek.

“I know the answer, but I would still love to hear it,” he whispered.

“Yes.” He couldn’t say more and it was only a small whisper but Jaskier seemed to be happy with it. Geralt let his fingers move a little further down to pull the shirt out of Jaskier’s trousers and pull it over the bard’s head.

“Come here.” Jaskier took Geralt’s head and pulled him closer into a deep kiss. “I love you,” he said during a short break. Geralt only pulled Jaskier closer to himself as an answer. Jaskier pushed him to the bed and indicated for him to lie down. Geralt’s cock was already half hard when Jaskier sat down on top of him. Jaskier moved his hands over Geralt’s chest and looked at him with a soft smile. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s shirt and tried to pull it over the bard’s head. But Jaskier pushed his hands away.

“I said I will take care of you. You will just lie there and enjoy it. Maybe I have to tie you up?”

Geralt moaned as he heard this suggestion and his hips rutted up. More blood was rushing to his cock and it now was fully hard. Jaskier got up and came back with a rope. Obediently Geralt held his hands over his head so Jaskier could tie them to the bed.

“You are a good boy,” Jaskier said, the tips of his fingers stroking over Geralt’s cheeks as he got up again. He was still fully clothed, looking at Geralt who was lying on the bed, completely naked, his legs spread. Geralt felt vulnerable but at the same time, he really trusted Jaskier.

Finally Jaskier began to undress as well and Geralt barely dared to blink because he didn’t want to miss any of his movements. He couldn’t explain to himself why, but the way Jaskier moved while he took off his clothes was so hot. Jaskier climbed back on top of Geralt but he didn’t sit down, didn’t touch Geralt and smirked at him. Geralt’s hip bucked up and his dick briefly stroked Jaskier’s ass and gasped a little. Jaskier looked at him a little disappointed.

“I thought you wanted to be good?”

He knew Jaskier only pretended to be disappointed but he still wanted him to be proud, wanted to be praised. He clutched the ropes around his wrists and forced his hips back on the bed. Jaskier stroked Geralt’s face and slipped his thumb into his mouth. Eagerly Geralt started sucking it, it felt good. Sucking Jaskier’s cock would feel even better but he wouldn’t complain. Jaskier smiled at him again.

“See, you can be so well behaved, darling,” he said gently. Geralt’s moan was muffled and he let his tongue slide around the thumb.

“Would you like to suck my dick, dear?” Jaskier asked and cocked his head. He pulled his thumb out of Geralt’s mouth which indicated that he expected a verbal answer. Geralt knew Jaskier would accept any answer but he wanted him to speak.

“Yes, please,” Geralt answered panting. Jaskier smiled and moved himself up to Geralt’s face. Geralt opened his mouth and closed his mouth around Jaskier’s dick. Jaskier moaned loudly as he started sucking. He tasted so good and he smelled so fucking good. He always smelled good but when he was aroused he smelled absolutely overwhelming and having his nose so close to Jaskier’s crotch made the smell even stronger. Geralt lifted his head to take in more of Jaskier’s cock. He felt like choking for a moment but he worked around it and took him in even deeper. Jaskier’s fingers tangled up in Geralt’s hair and pulled a little.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth,” Jaskier asked panting.

“Hmm,” Geralt couldn’t say more with that huge dick shoved down his throat but he nodded and let his head sink back to the bed. Jaskier moved his hips slowly and Geralt eagerly kept sucking. Jaskier held Geralt’s head in place, thrusting deep into his throat. He knew the bard was listening for every noise of discomfort he might make, so he could stop if it was too deep. Right now, he enjoyed the hard and warm length in his mouth, ravishing his throat and the gentle fingers stroking through his hair.

Way too soon Jaskier pulled out again and settled on top of his torso and he looked at him with a smile.

“Darling, you look so good, so gorgeous,” he leaned down and kissed Geralt, light and gentle at first but Geralt was impatient and moved his tongue between Jaskier’s lips. The bard chuckled and deepened the kiss, more hungry now, he pushed Geralt’s tongue back and now claimed his mouth.

He pulled back again but was now lying on top of Geralt, Jaskier’s erection pressed against his and Geralt needed all his willpower to not rut against him. Geralt hadn’t realized, Jaskier had moved his hand until he felt a finger circling his entrance and Jaskier was looking at him questioning.

Geralt nodded enthusiastically. Jaskier massaged his entrance for a moment and then took the oil that was conveniently next to the bed. Their hard dicks were still pressed together so Geralt struggled to pay attention until one slick finger slipped inside of him. Geralt groaned and pressed against it. Jaskier was still lying on top of him, his head next to Geralt’s.

“How do you want me to take me?” he asked conversationally as if a finger wasn’t fucking him right in that moment. Geralt considered the options for a moment.

“From behind,” he decided then. Because Jaskier then would always completely lie on his back all warm and sweaty and pull his hair sometimes. He could also relax like that, just lying there and enjoying himself. Jaskier fondly smiled at him for a moment and then helped him to turn around. He didn’t loosen the ropes around Geralt’s wrists and now his arms were crossed in front of him. It stung a little but not too much that it would bother him. Jaskier checked that he was still comfortable and then knelt behind Geralt. Geralt put his head down on the mattress, turned it to the side and closed his eyes. He felt Jaskier’s hand on his ass again. One hand was lying flat on his ass, warm and soft and one teasing his entrance.

“Will you be good and tell me how this feels?” Jaskier asked as he slid two fingers into Geralt. The bard had always loved words and for some reason he loved it when Geralt was using them. And he would always praise him for it, when he did, which was a good enough reason for Geralt to try.

Geralt groaned and lifted his hips to meet the fingers.

“Yes”, he moaned, “it feels so good.” Jaskier pushed deep into him and found that spot that made him see stars.

“And how does that feel?”, he asked.

Geralt couldn’t string coherent thoughts together anymore, much less actually say something coherent.

“Yes, yes, please,” he panted. Jaskier chuckled.

“That’s not really an answer to my question, but I will accept it, since you made an effort and you look absolutely stunning like this.”

He added a third finger and Geralt could only whimper. Then suddenly there was a pair of hot lips on his butt and some teeth biting him and he couldn’t stay motionless anymore, pulling at his ties. The rope cut into his wrists but he didn’t care.

“Yes, I know, love, just a moment”, Jaskier’s gentle voice said and his free hand was caressing Geralt’s waist. Geralt’s erection, pressed between the mattress and his belly, was screaming to be touched. If his hands hadn’t been bound to the bed, Geralt wouldn’t have been able to stop himself. He took a deep breath to collect himself. The fingers were still thrusting in him.

“Jask,” he panted. The fingers were withdrawn and with a small kiss to his butt, Jaskier’s touch vanished. Geralt couldn’t see anything but from the noises he assumed Jaskier was slicing up his dick with the oil. In anticipation he lifted his ass up a little and spread his legs to show he was ready. He felt two warm and gentle hands on his buttcheeks.

“Oh Geralt, how do I even deserve you? You are being so good for me.”

And finally Geralt felt Jaskier’s dick pushing into him and he felt full and content as Jaskier’s body landed on top of him, warming his back. He grabbed Geralt’s shoulder to get some leverage and began thrusting into him deep and slow. Panting into Geralt’s neck he continued to whisper small praises and Geralt felt like he would melt under his touches and words. He was moaning and whimpering.

“Gods, I love you Geralt,” he moaned as he picked up pace. 

“You too,” was all Geralt was able to say, but he knew Jaskier would understand. Jaskier grabbed a handful of Geralt’s hair and pulled his head back. Geralt moaned louder and he felt he was close to coming. And the way Jaskier’s thrusts became faster and harder he could say the bard was the same. His dick was rubbing against the mattress and, as Jaskier adjusted the angle a little and hit that spot again, he came loud and messy. He felt his muscles clenching around Jaskier, heard Jaskier moaning in response and he felt that the bard came as well and the just collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jaskier lifted his head again and untied Geralt. Geralt turned his head to look at Jaskier who was looking a little disappointed. For a second Geralt was scared he did something wrong but Jaskier was looking at Geralt’s wrists which were red and a little sore from the rope.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he asked, gently stroking the marks. Geralt pulled Jaskier from his back, so he could turn around and take him into his arms.

“Because everything was fine, really. Now I have something to remember this evening by, everytime I see this.” He nuzzled Jaskier’s hair and closed his eyes.

“Geralt we are filthy, we should get cleaned up”, Jaskier said.

“Hmm.” They would, but right now he wanted to hold his bard in his arms just a little bit longer. His bard who, for some reason, loved him and wanted to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for ages and I'm happy, I finally finished it.  
> Justice for bottom Geralt, he deserves someone taking care of him.


End file.
